Birdcage
by Ivory Fox
Summary: Totally plotless. One's spiralling emotional state till the point of release. (FujixEiji)


A/N:  
  
- I got the inspiration for both "Birdcage" & "Rain" at the same time and that was while I was riding in my bf's car and listening to Gackt's "Birdcage" & "Rain" then the images started forming in my mind and "bing" 2 new fics were born. @_@;;;  
  
-Both fics were thought of in a "music video" style so I tried hard not to write it in the form of a music video. Hopefully it doesn't sound too strange.  
  
-To have a better "feel" for the fic, or rather, to put yourself in the right mood for the fic listen to Gackt's "Birdcage" before you read and while you read using the lyrics in the fic to help you identify which scene belongs to which part of the song. But if you don't have the song its okay as well. ^_^;; The lyrics itself(in inverted comas) have no connection whatsoever to the fic (since my Japanese sucks). Ok they were supposed to be in italic but.dunno why after uploading everything becomes like that...anyone can tell me why? T___T  
  
-Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing THIS kind of fic... //// I can't believe I actually wrote it coz now I dare not even read my own fic....@///@ but....hope you like it...*runs away*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. As much as I wish to. T__T  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa  
  
kegareta kono boku ni wa ima mo toosugite  
  
yami no naka, kimi no na wo nando mo sakenda  
  
owaranai toki no naka de kimi shika inakute  
  
aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku wo tojikomeru  
  
inoru koto shika dekinakute..........kanashimi wa ienai"  
  
Peacefully dozing in his arms, the acrobat snuggling closer into the tensai's arms, a peaceful smile on his face. Slowly, as time passes, one makes his move, drawing the other closer, pulling his lover into a light kiss.  
  
"ajisai no nureta ha wo ichimai chigitta  
  
mizutamari ni ukabete kimi wo omoidasu  
  
ameagari no yuugure ni kasuka ni kikoeta tooku ni fune no kiteki  
  
nazeka kanashikute"  
  
Their warm lips touch, smooth and velvety, 'tis a light kiss and nothing more in the beginning. Till one begins to feel bolder, snaking in to fully taste his lover, exploring.........probing.........drawing the breath out of him. He hungers for more as he eagerly welcomes the sudden bold intrusion. Their fingers lock together, his other hand entangles itself in his lover's deep red hair before breaking away, leaving him breathless yet wanting more. Delighting in the soft moans that he manages to extract from him as he nibbles lightly on his neck and ear.  
  
"yurusarenai no nara subete ga kiereba ii  
  
kurushimi mo itami mo namimo iranai sekai e"  
  
Stripped bare and at the mercy of his lover, twisting and writhing under his expert administrations. Unable to control his yelps with each flick of his lover's tongue against his pale and already highly sensitized flesh. And as the administrations begin to die down.........he anticipates his next move, feeling his lover fill him, his head rising and spinning as though on a rollercoaster slowly rising up to the peak.  
  
"aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku wo tojikomeru  
  
inoru koto shika dekinakute.........kanashimi wa ienai  
  
yasashiku naita sora kara kikoeta kimi no koe mo  
  
namida wo ukabeta mama waratta boku ni wa mienai........."  
  
His panting growing faster, moving together with his lover, feeling his head grow lighter each time. Gripping the sheets tighter, not bothering to suppress his moans anymore. Eyes shut tightly, his whole body feeling like it was beginning to float. His lover embraced him, yet not breaking the rhythm, nibbling down on his back and drinking in the scent of his lover.  
  
"hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa  
  
oto no nai egao sae ima wa ureshikute  
  
nidoto modorenai ano koro ni mo  
  
bokutachi wa waratteita"  
  
His movements grow faster, his own panting growing more ragged. His lover pulls him up so he is sitting on him, his nails digging into his lover's thighs as his head spins out of control letting out a cry as his lover throws his head back gasping.  
  
They lie there once more, with a contented smile on their faces, asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
~~end 


End file.
